


Hungry Hugs

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Het, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi's thoughts when she sees Nate in 2x14, "Lock Up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "hungry"

When she sees him for the first time in far too long, Kensi can't help herself. Before she knows what she's doing, before any conscious decision is made, she's practically sprinting across Ops, throwing herself into Nate's arms. Her arms wind around his neck, his arms go around her waist as he squeezes her tightly, just for a moment. In that moment, she closes her eyes, buries her face in his neck and takes a deep breath. His scent hasn't changed, his touch hasn't changed, he's still himself, still Nate, and even though she'd known she'd missed him, had known she'd missed him a lot, she hadn't realised just how much until right at that very moment.

Except that she's not where she wants this reunion to happen. She's in Ops, at work, with the whole team around her and when she separates herself from Nate (too soon) everyone is looking at them with smiles that range from curious to knowing and Nate is cracking some crappy joke about Eric being jealous and there's some exchange between Nate and Nell that is raising Eric's hackles and Kensi thinks that in another time and place she might be jealous if she can ever stop herself feeling embarrassed that she just tackled the man at work in full view of God and the team and Hetty.

Then he is gone, taking Hetty out into the corridor, but not before his eyes meet hers and just that second of contact makes her feel better. 

She could always read his eyes.

There is a quiet corner, upstairs, where people hardly ever go. It's one of those dead ends, a corner that goes nowhere, too small to serve any useful purpose. Except for that fact that Nate and Kensi used to meet there occasionally, when they needed to see one another and Nate's office just didn't provide enough privacy - people knew he was there, for a start.

This corner, even though people know its there, they don't actually go there which is why when Kensi arrives there, it's deserted. Scant seconds later though, there's a familiar footfall, a familiar shadow falling across her vision and he is reaching for her and she is reaching for him and their lips meet with a force that is both hungry and powerful. 

Her back meets the wall with a satisfying thud and Nate's lips parrt from hers long enough to utter an apology; he's got nothing to apologise for, and she would tell him that but that would require her lips to be away from his for far too long a time and that's just not something she's interested in right now. She slides her hand around the back of his neck, pulls his face down towards her, pushes her body up against his and tries not to moan out loud.

Hungry as their kisses are, she still pulls back from him, because, after all,they are at work and Hetty is omniscient and there is no point in taking any chances. She takes some solace in the fact that he is breathing as hard as she is, that his eyes are dark, pupils dilated with wanting her. 

She wants to say something about how come he's been back in the country for a while and hasn't called her. She wants to say something about how she's missed him, say something flirty about how he must have missed her but when she looks up at him, when his hand touches her cheek, all words die in her throat.

Nate speaks first. "Can I come over tonight?"

"You'd better." She doesn't have to think twice and he smiles, leans in to kiss her again.

She responds hungrily-after all, it's going to be a long day.


End file.
